The use of an implanted internal prosthetic device to repair or replace dysfunctional tissues in the skeletal system poses complex biomechanical challenges. One challenge is achieving a mechanically competent fixation of the device to the biological tissue at the reconstruction site. Fixation strength should be adequate to withstand loads encountered in vivo during the immediate post-operative period as well as during long-term progressive rehabilitation. Post-operative loads are generally managed by immobilization protocols in order to allow fixation strength to develop coordinately with the repair process. Rehabilitative loads are typically applied once the repaired structure attains sufficient mechanical competence. An effective fixation strategy should be able to achieve rapid fixation during the surgical procedure to maintain the proper positioning during the repair phase